Pins and Needles revised
by FacinelliFan882639s
Summary: the story of pins and needles with a little added, and a better story, i think.  rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV

Dad was out with his boyfriend again.  
>I truly didn't mind, really. This guy treated him well, and he knew what dad had been through-terrible abuse from his ex-wife, his father, thousands of other people, his ex-boyfriends- it was just the way that dad still acted that bothered me. Totally broken, scared...a shell of the way he used to be. His appearance even reflected that. Dad used to be a truly handsome man. His neat, golden blonde hair was kept short, he was clean shaven, he was muscular but still thin. He could do just about anything, too: play guitar, sing, play any other instrument. He was amazing. He was...my dad. and I was so proud.<br>But now...Dad was a completely different person. Being abused like that for so long turned him into...Instead of muscular and thin, he was just plain skin and bones. He didn't really care too much about his appearance, he didn't do anything he used to hobby wise, but the worst part was...he was so flinchy, even with me. And he was so shy and quiet... I heard Harley's rich, kind laughter and the door crashing open. Harley was...jovial, to say the least. He was such a nice guy. But he was HUGE. He was like...6' 8", maybe? He was overly muscular, but he was too sweet to hurt dad. He was really cool, too. He always wore a leather Harley Davidson jacket, and had his hair in a tall mohawk that I swore changed colors weekly. Then my dad walked in the door. Tiny, hopeless, scared, weak... Dad looked slighly tipsy, his shoulder length hair swaying with him. That was another thing that had changed about dad- his hair. He let it grow long, cut in a shag-type style. I hated it. It wasn't like dad at all. He needed a haircut- it was starting to grow to his shoulderblades. Almost. "Hey, you two."

"Hey, Alice." he kissed dad's forehead before turning to give me a hug.

"Hey, Daddy." I hugged him gently. He was drunk. I could smell the alcohol on him. He just looked at me. Dad didn't drink much, and I'm sure he'd had too much.

"He's a little tipsy. I took him to a club, and he had to have a shot or two to calm himself down..."

"Too many people?"

He shook his head. "The music was a little loud. He did dance with me some, though. After he was completely smashed." He chuckled. "I'm gonna help him change into his pajamas and put him to bed." He stroked Dad's back gently, then picked him up and took him upstairs.

The next day, I peeked in to check on Dad and Harley. Dad was curled up on Harley's chest, sleeping, fisting his shirt, and Harley was awake, stroking his hair, smiling at him like he was his angel. My dad. Somebody's angel for once instead of their ragdoll. He looked up at me and smiled a little. "Something spooked him last night. I don't know what it was, but he was scared."

"Aw...What time did he go back to sleep?"

"Probably...four. It took about an hour..." He shook his head. "Anyway, i think I'm going to take him out to get his hair cut today, wanna come? To the mall, i me-"

"YES. PLEASE."

He chuckled. "okay. Well, let me get him mustered around soon and we'll go. I'll give you some money, too."

So, at noon, we were driving to the mall, Dad and Harley in the front, me in the back. I was meandering around the mall, and I saw this guy from my school. I didn't think he knew me, but he practically RAN up to me. "Hi, Alice."

"Hey, Jasper. what's up?"

"Not much...Wanna walk around with me?"

I didn't have anything better to do. "Sure." We walked around for about an hour, and...this guy was really awesome. He was so sweet and kind...

"Hey, who're THOSE guys..."

It was my dad with Harley and...really...really short hair...it was like...long on top but really short in the back. Much, much more like my dad. But Harley was almost crying. He'd loved dad's long hair. "Erm...That's my dad and his boyfriend."

"o...Oh I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean."

"I know. It's okay." I smiled and took his hand.

CARLISLE'S POV.

Harley led me into the men's bathroom, and threw me into a claustrophobic stall. I started to panic, and he pinned me up against the wall. "Harley, You're scaring me..."

"Shut up..." He reached for my hair, grabbing for it. "I can't hold on to anything...I hate it..." He bit down hard on my neck. I cried out in pain and surprise, but was quickly muffled but his hand over my mouth. "Shut UP!" He snarled under his breath, pushing harder on my jaw. He replaced his hand with his lips as he reached for my trousers instead.

"No, Harley! Not here. It's DIRTY." I looked at him pleadingly, and all I got was thrown against the wall, harder this time. Hard enough to make something crack. He pinched the crook of my neck hard enough to leave a bruise, and shoved me out of the stall.

"When we get home." He snarled. Practically picking me up and wrapping his arm around my waist. He led me out of the bathroom, wiping the tears off of my face as we went. "If Alice says anything. Go with my story, okay?"

"Y...yes."

Alice's POV

When I saw my Dad and Harley again, Dad's eyes were red and his shirt collar was bloody. "What happened?" I wrapped my arms around dad- still shaking.

"I turned my back for a second, and these guys were ON HIM. Like...Holding him down and saying stupid stuff...One bit him." Dad looked at me. Fear and hurt in his eyes. I knew something about Harley's story wasn't right...  
>When we went home, I found out. Dad and Harley had gone upstairs after I'd told them about my day with Jasper. I heard them talking...Harley's voice rising in volume...<br>But, I had found something very interesting from Jasper. When my dad had started College to become a doctor, which he had never finished, of course, he had a crush on Jasper's mom, Esme, who was attending for a nursing degree. They had a fling and hadn't spoke the day after. Rumors were flying around about his mom being a whore, and Dad being gay. It seemed that Dad had started the rumor about Jasper's mom, and vice versa for dad's rumor. Jasper's mom left school after her reputation was besmirched, and dad left after he was gang-raped by a few of the people who had started the rumors. When I asked dad about it and told him about Jasper. He simply replied, "It was a long time ago, alice...And congratulations on finding a date... He's a good kid, i'm sure."


	2. Chapter 2

CARLISLE'S POV

Harley had opened my phone-the only thing other than utility bills I actually payed for with my hard-earned check...-and discovered something he didn't like...

"Oh! Who's Damien, babe?" He looked at me, only a bit agitated by his discovery-thus far.

"H...he's just...a..a...friend...f...from work, Harley..."

"...What do these text messages say...?"

"N...Nothing! Nothing!" I knew I was in trouble. I grabbed for my phone, and my face met with his fist.

"You sit right there while I look at these, dammit." He snarled. I put my hand to my mouth. Bleeding. He paused, reading. Then his face twisted in pure fury. "I LOVE YOU? SEE YOU LATER, BABE? YOU'RE SO HANDSOME, DON'T YOU LET ANYONE TELL YOU YOUR NOT? I LOVE YOU LIKE...EIGHT TIMES IN EACH MESSAGE?" He threw my phone down the stairs, our room leading directly to the stairwell. "YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!" The next thing I knew, I was airborne, flying down the stairwell after my phone.

ALICE'S POV

"DADDY!" my dad crashed to the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Harley followed shortly behind him, pounding on him right away. I threw him off of Dad, and he stopped in his tracks.

"O...Oh my god...I...I'm so sorry..." Harley ran out before dad or I could say anything.

Dad seemed alright enough to not go to the hospital. His lip was swollen and he could hardly walk from the pain in his back. The next day he got up and went to work, though. Even though I asked him not to. He hid the fact that he had been beaten well- he didn't even shake as he walked out the door, defiant.

CARLISLE'S POV.

I limped into the tattoo shop and back to my little quarter. I knew all eyes were on me from the minute I walked in the room. Especially Damien. As soon as I sat down in my chair, he ran back. "Carlisle, baby. What happened!"

"He found out..."

"Did he hurt you?"

I flinched. I had a bit of a thing against raised voices. "A little..."

"Let me see..."

I paused, then took my shirt off. Big bruises blotched my skin in dark hues. My back hurt, and I could tell my muscles were in a spasm. Nothing was broken, though. Extreme luck.

"Oh my god..." He took my arm gently. "Come back with me to the curtained...utterly private tattooing room."

I smirked and followed. "Please don't be rough...it hurts so bad..." I frowned, such a true statement, but still.

"I won't sweetheart. Lie down on your stomach." I obeyed. My shirt was still off and he started kneading my sore muscles right away.

I fisted the plush on the chair. "Nn!"

"Shhhh...I know, baby. I knoowww..." He kneaded harder, and I screamed out. "Shh...Once it goes away you'll feel so much better, baby, I promise." It truthfully did, and once he had gotten the worst part out of the way, he simply walked out. I lie there for a few minutes, just...contemplating. "Hold still, baby." Damien poured hot massage oil on my back. For a second, I gasped at the pain, but as it trickled down my spine I shuddered with pleasure at the warmth it brought. Damien started rubbing my back again, sensually, sweetly. I was moaning, and I could feel him hard against me. The next thing I knew, we were both naked on the tattoo bench, him inside of me, still rubbing my back. Oh my god. He started nibbling on me, little nips around my neck and shoulders. It was like I was high-I couldn't concentrate on a single feeling, but all of them were coming at me at once. And GOD was it good.  
>When work was over, I was looking forward to a relaxing night at home with my daughter-JUST. My daughter. But Damien crawled into my car beside me.<p>

"H...huh...?"

"can I meet your daughter...? Please?"

Needless to say, Alice was NOT happy with this. at all. "Dad! I thought it was just goin to be us tonight!"

I flinced. Raised voices and me did not mix. "I...I...I'm sorry..."

She sighed. "It's...its fine...Just..." She smiled a little. "we'll chill some other night..."

"o...okay..."

"You guys just...go ahead upstairs but...keep it down, okay...?" She laughed.

I chuckled a little. "Oh, this is-"

"You'll tell me later. Go."

"O...okay..." Damien took me upstairs and pushed me to the bed, fingering me all over already. "Carlisle..."

"H..hnn...?"

"Do you trust me...?"

"H...huh? Y...yes..."

"Then come to the bedroom with me." He nibbled on my ear and got me up.

"W...What're we goin to do...?"

"Shhh, don't be scared...just some new things...okay?"

"O...okay."

"Ok."he tipped my chin up to kiss me and stroked my face. "strip down and we'll try it." I did, and when I was fully naked, he tackled me to the bed.

"ow..."

He nibbled on my nipples. "Just relax, baby." he smirked and chained my wrists to the bedpost above me. I noticed all the candles around the room...Damien grabbed one of the small ones and dripped the hot wax down my stomach. I screamed out in pain.  
>"Shhhhhh..." He breathed hotly in my ear. "Just let it drip..."<br>I whimpered in pain. I could tell this wasn't going to be what i had had in mind.  
>That night i was whipped, bitten, hit and had even more hot wax dripped on me. I was sobbing and terrified, but Damien didn't seem to notice. When he was finished with me, i crawled in the corner of our bedroom, sobbing and shaking...a total mess. "Hey...hey, what's wrong? It's okay." He came over to me and stroked my face. "Why're you so upset...did i hurt you...?"<p>

"Y...you beat me..."

"sweetheart...I'm sorry...i thought it was kinky...But i guess i went to far..." He hugged me close. "come here, baby...I'm sorry..." he gently picked me up and took me to the bed. He lie me down gently and started kissing my neck, down, then he climbed on top of me. "Look me in the eyes, carlisle." i did. "I wont' hurt you. okay?" I nodded, and he put my ankles back up on his shoulder.

"Nn" I started to struggle against him, but he held me there.

"Shh..." He stroked my hair. "It's okay." he kissed my neck again, and we went on for about an hour.

When I woke up the next day, Damien was gone, and Alice was standing over my bed, trying to wake me up. "Daddy...What happened...I heard you screaming..."

"I...n...nothing... It's okay..." "Dad..." i sighed. "Alright...well...goodmorning." She hugged me.

"Goodmorning, baby."

Over the next few weeks, i thought about Esme more and more. Was it just coincidence that Jasper had found Alice, and that they were becoming more and more serious...? They had just gone on a date tonight... Either way, I knew I could never find someone like that again...I loved her, truly.

"Carlisle~" Damien called. "Come on, baby. They're gone." "Damien. I-" he kissed me hotly. "mm...Alright.." I smirked as i undressed, but I wasn't fully into him now..  
>Halfway through, Damien threw me off. "ESME? WHAT THE HELL, CARLISLE?"<p>

"W...what?"

"YOU MOANED ESME! I KNEW YOU CHEATED ON YOUR LAST BOYFRIEND, BUT WITH A WOMAN, REALLY?"

"N...no, Damien, you don't under-" He punched me square in the mouth and a few more times in the face. He threw a right hook so hard all I could hear was the crunch of my jaw breaking. He strapped me down to the bed again, and beat me until I couldn't move..I sobbed for him to stop, I begged him. He punched me in the jaw again, uncuffed me from the bed, and threw me down the stairs. The last thing i remember was the excruciating pain as he dragging me into the living room and covered me with a blanket.

ALICE'S POV

When i walked in with Jasper after our date, I knew something wasn't right. But when I flipped onthe lights, I didn't expect this...  
>Dad was covered with a blanket on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. I ran over and kneeled beside him. All i remember after that is ordering jasper to call 911...it's all just a blur. Now i was sitting in the ICU waiting room.<br>When we finally got any news on dad, they had already taken him to an admitting room, but he was really badly hurt...A hairline fracture in his spine and his jaw was broken, among other things...  
>When he started to come to, I held his hand tightly. "Daddy...You're gonna be alright. It's okay, daddy." He was bandaged almost head to toe, and had two ivs that were knows where else. No matter what condition he was in now, it would be a struggle. A big struggle. Yes, there were the physical hurdles of recovering from his wounds; but the emotional struggle? I couldn't imagine what it would be like for him to try to get over this one. No one had ever beaten him like this. "It'll be okay, daddy. I love you." I leaned forward and kissed his head. "I love you. It'll be okay." He was shaking slightly, muttering a little.<p>

Jasper spoke up. "You're going to be alright. The doctors said so, but it'll take a long time..."

"Daddy, you're okay. I'm here, it'll be okay." I gently kissed his forehead.

Jasper was right; The recovery process was slow. was getting around a little better every day, but he was so scared of everyone. And in so much pain. The only one he really wasn't scared of was me. He couldn't really talk, either. His jaw was broken and he had it wired shut...

About three weeks into his recovery, when I came in the nurse had him up and walking, the first time without a walker. When she saw me she smiled and waved me over. "Carlisle, alice is here."  
>He turned and smiled, the first time in a long time, and started walking toward me. I only took a few steps toward him, knowing he needed the rehab. He hugged me tightly and nuzzled me. I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks. "I love you, daddy. You'll be okay."<p>

When i left, Esme went in to talk to him. I wondered how he would react, knowing how badly Esme had hurt him. But, i let her talk to him, figuring she wouldn't say anything hurtful in the position he was in.

ESME'S POV

I figured it was time to see that Carlisle knew how I felt. I sat down beside him in his room, pulling my chair close to him. "Hey, how're you feeling? You really got it bad, didn't you..." I took his hand and stroked the back with my thumb. He muttered a little, but it was unintelligible. "Listen, Carlisle. I...I'm so, so sorry about college. I...i got out of control and i'm so, so sorry...I...Ever since you, i couldn't find anyone else i felt the same with. I...I know you haven't either, seeing how badly he hurt you..." I sighed. "Please, carlisle. Please, please just give me another chance?"

He just looked at me for a moment, then nodded. I was thankful for the gift of forgiveness, not only from him, but from me, as well, and allowing myself to see that i was allowed to love again.


End file.
